<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【初代光】野火！ by SwallowOrchideous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439762">【初代光】野火！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous'>SwallowOrchideous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final FantasyXIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阳尾教授梅x双○大学生光。剧团梗，纯vehicle。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch x Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【初代光】野火！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>    “下一个。”爱梅特赛尔克冲门口喊了一句，丝毫不掩饰自己看手表的动作。他已经厌弃了在这试镜室里发生的一切。进来的都是些蠢人，是那种自以为幽默的男青年，他们会出现在各式聚会和俱乐部里，舌头灵巧地谈论最新的电影和球赛，但是这无法遮掩他们脑子里的空洞，永远等着下一个机会自己就会飞黄腾达，殊不知机会永远也不会落到他们头上。他为自己所浪费掉的时间感到无比不舍，还不如回家睡一觉。<br/>    “你好。”一个棕色头发的年轻人推开门，站在评委们面前。他的身上透出一股讨人喜欢的特质：明亮的蓝眼睛，健康的肤色，肌肉有力的大手，像极了初中女学生会迷恋的教师、学长。<br/>    试镜室内沉默了几秒钟，爱梅特赛尔克的同事望着他，等他说第一句话。这样的反常令他们看到了一丝曙光：难道就他了？难道就他了？<br/>    “自我介绍。”爱梅特赛尔克推了推眼镜，语气与对前几位候选人没有什么不同，甚至更加冰冷。<br/>    “我叫光，隔壁海德林大学的大二学生，体育系。”光把自己的包放在地上，他看出来坐在最中间的爱梅特赛尔克是评审员的“核心”，漂亮的蓝眼睛直直的地看向他，附赠一个微笑。<br/>    “我们不缺搬运工。”爱梅特赛尔克的嘴吐出了最恶毒的话，像箭一样扎得光窘迫非常，他并没有因此退却，而是上前一步继续说：“请给我一个机会吧，如果实在不行，黑子、灯光、门板，我都可以做。”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克的同事们有些拿捏不准他的心思了，谁也不敢轻举妄动，这位候选人的外形确实不太符合，但也不至于这样苛刻。<br/>    “……”爱梅特赛尔克皱着眉，像是厌弃极了一般看着他，希望他能从这目光里读懂他的意思，可是又希望他最好永远都不要知道自己的眼睛在说什么。<br/>    “我真的很需要这份工作。”青年仍没放弃，还在试图说动那双金色眼睛的主人，他紧张地盯着教授的薄唇，似乎那两片嘴唇能决定他一生的命运。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克靠在椅背上挥了挥手，指向桌上的一沓剧本：“自己去挑一个即兴。”<br/>2<br/>    “陛下，我必定会您赢得胜利。”身着盔甲的战士单膝跪在爱梅特赛尔克脚边，头盔下的蓝眼睛透出坚定有力的眼神。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克穿着柔软的白色长袍，头戴月桂树枝形的金冠，穿着藤编凉鞋的脚踩在战士的肩头，他手中的金杯流淌着狄俄尼索斯的美酒，权杖上镶嵌着赫拉的宝石。<br/>    骄傲而优雅的王开口问道：“我该如何相信你？我的勇士？”<br/>    战士的手握紧他的巨斧低声说道：“您是要我证明我的忠心？这本该无任何疑窦。”<br/>    骄傲而优雅的王不满他的回答：“征战的路程是如此遥远，你会走到冥界的河畔，你会将鲜血洒入德墨忒尔的溪谷，我该怎么才能确定，你没有背叛我？”<br/>    年轻的战士摘下自己的头盔，解开固若砖石般的战甲说道：“请您占有我，在我身上烙下痕迹，纵使我抵达奥林匹斯山顶，也无法抹消您的刻痕。”<br/>    战士撩起帝王洁净的长袍，棕色的脑袋钻入他腿间，像小兽钻入母兽怀中，那里本来就是他最亲近的地方。裙甲再也遮不住紧紧的、窄窄的臀，丰润的脸颊轻轻蹭着柔软的阳具，紧接着是舌头，活像舔弄蜜饯似的舔弄龟头，用鼻尖去顶它，像一只滑稽的小犬，胸脯在爱梅特赛尔克光裸的大腿内侧磨蹭，乳尖是雏鸟尖尖的嘴，在肌肤上轻盈地啄吻。<br/>    “把精液射给我吧，”战士说，“无论我到达哪里都会回想起它的味道，不仅如此，我还要在下身带上锁扣，只有陛下拥有那里的钥匙，只要您愿意，想怎么碰就怎么碰，旁人不能触摸一下……”<br/>3<br/>    “停！你究竟在演什么？”爱梅特赛尔克将手中的笔摔向舞台，还站在中间的青年吓了一跳，捡起那支笔，放回他的桌上，另一只手还拿着剧本。<br/>    “我想这个故事大概是一个古希腊时期的英雄出征前向他的国王表忠，我想表现得英勇一些。”光笨嘴拙舌地解释，可他觉得对方似乎不会听。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克沉默了，那根世上最纯洁也邪恶的舌头吐出的是多么无辜却不可饶恕的话语，他低头看了一眼桌下，两腿之间没藏着什么美味盛宴，他的手里也没握着打开某个曼妙乐园的钥匙，他热望中的佳肴正紧张又期待地瞧着他呢，可是他们期待的根本不是同一个东西。<br/>    最终他说：“你给我回去等消息吧。”这是他唯一能拿来的防御。前额的卷发遮住了他的眼神，他已经溃不成军，他是个被喊醒了的贪睡孩子，他的小腹沉重，筋脉在他从未硬过的那根东西上突突地跳动，尾椎发烫，像着了火。<br/>4<br/>    前一个演出的剧团使用了水幕射灯，并且同意在演出结束后给爱梅特赛尔克他们预览效果，所以今天在剧场排练。<br/>    调试效果这种杂事光也愿意做，只要别人求他帮忙他都答应，他的衣服全湿透了，额头有亮闪闪的汗珠，穿了一件女仆道具围裙，在古欧式的舞台布景里跑来跑去，穿着白纱裙的少女舞者给他递上擦汗的纸巾和水，他也毫无防备地接过来，和他们轻声谈笑，那个笑容比盛夏的太阳还要刺眼，看得爱梅特赛尔克妒火中烧，他们看到他一来就不笑了，把他当什么？脸上长满皱纹的芭蕾教习婆婆？<br/>    “女士们，都围在这是做什么？”少女们立刻蝴蝶般散开了，露出他们中心的花朵，现在这朵花只看着他一个人了。<br/>    “为什么要穿着那个蠢围裙？”爱梅特赛尔克问。<br/>    “怕弄湿里面的衣服。放心吧，这件是多余的戏服。”光看到他就很拘谨，故意露出一种刚学会勾引人的雏妓样子，用又用不好，除了显出他的笨之外，一无是处。<br/>    “知道了，继续。”爱梅特赛尔克没多说什么，走进单独的休息室，闭上眼睛打算歇一会。<br/>5<br/>    有什么软软的东西蹭着他的背，还有一双手也摸上他的前胸。爱梅特赛尔克回头一看，果然是光溜了进来。<br/>    他穿着全套的女仆制服，脚上套着白袜，微微踮起脚尖，下巴搁在他肩上。是他惯会的路数，装出一套最无辜的表情望着他，实则做着最淫荡的事情，企图考验他的定力，他每天都是这样看他的，每一天！他是世界上最悲惨的囚犯，每一天都要接受这隐形的酷刑！光的唇在他脸上落下一个朦胧的印子，口中唤着：“主人。”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克转过身，掀起他的裙子，露出男学生结实柔韧的大腿。光的手在他身上、背上摸着，爱梅特赛尔克在他手下变成了一张琴，他的每一下抚摸都落在琴弦上，琴的心脏发出饥渴的鸣声。<br/>    “主人，请使用我。”光敞开大腿让他进入自己的怀里，软软的下体和乳房都蹭着他的身体，肌肤贴着肌肤，像冬天抱住暖炉。<br/>    “我真的很需要这份工作，”光继续说，“我很缺钱，哈迪斯，我的主人。”<br/>    “给你，都可以给你，拿去买东西吧。”他不就是这个意思吗？爱梅特赛尔克在他的肩头啄吻。他被光依赖、被光索求、被光需要，这简直幸福得不像现实，他想要多少钱都可以拿去，买点内裤包裹他紧窄的小屁股吧，裙子底下可什么都没穿呢。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克下身那根硬硬的东西戳着光的臀缝，戳得光唉唉直叫，还在努力夹紧大腿讨好他。这是他第一次尝到勃起的味道，他的小女仆干得不错，大脑几乎停止思考，垂体分泌的腺素令他脸颊泛红，他都有些无措了，在平等的情欲面前，一切理智都是空话，他是不是快射了，该射在哪好呢，想象光的脸上流淌精液的样子，或者是在他乳房之间射出来……<br/>    “再待一会……再待一会……”爱梅特赛尔克叼着光脖子上一块柔软的肉碾磨，如果这种时候连味道也能想象就好了……<br/>    咚咚咚——<br/>    “爱梅特赛尔克，你在里面吗，我是光。”<br/>6<br/>    “那个……怎么这么久才开门，你脸好红……”光站在休息室门口，脖子上搭着毛巾。<br/>    “跟你有关系吗？你的目的就是来打扰别人休息？”爱梅特赛尔克靠在门框上，阻挡了他望向室内的全部目光。<br/>    “我有话要跟你说，我们不能一直这样。”光说，“我知道你对我有意见，但是…我们作为一个团体不能一直互相敌视，这样没好处。”他冲爱梅特赛尔克伸出手：“毕竟我们是同伴啊。”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克看着他伸出的手，又来了，这仿佛少年漫画主角一般的台词，这种冠冕堂皇的话他也听了很多遍了，真不知是该为他的无知感叹幸福还是该哀悼。<br/>    “原来你也看出来了…”爱梅特赛尔克冲他露出一个他从未见过的微笑，“不如这样吧，今晚一起吃个饭，我会告诉你全部，关于我为什么对你有偏见，这之后我们究竟是一笔勾销还是你死我活，你再决定，怎么样？”<br/>    光思考了两秒钟，觉得自己不亏，点了点头。<br/>7<br/>    “谢谢你……嗝……请我吃饭，还……让我来你家。”他们吃到太晚，光又喝了很多酒，他的大学宿舍已经关门了，幸好爱梅特赛尔克一脸嫌弃地收留了他。<br/>    “不客气，我们可是‘同、伴’啊。”爱梅特赛尔克故意学着光的语气，说完还没忘冷笑一声。<br/>    “嗯……太好了……我很高兴我们能解开矛盾。”光快睡着了，躺在沙发上昏昏沉沉的，也不去管爱梅特赛尔克究竟说了些什么。<br/>    “去用浴室吧。”爱梅特赛尔克对他说。光爬起来就往浴室走去。<br/>    浴室薄薄的一扇门根本什么也阻挡不住，春情顺着水声从他的脚底爬遍全身。光的酒醒了，那无所谓，他现在没有力气反抗，爱梅特赛尔克轻而易举将他制服，浑身湿漉漉地扔到床上，光和他幻想中的不一样，他大声吼叫着要跑，被爱梅特赛尔克堵住了嘴。不一样也没什么关系，他有的是时间教育他。<br/>    光的阴道暴露在爱梅特赛尔克面前，如此隐秘的部位就这样袒露于他面前，他的曼妙乐园，终于可以想怎么碰就怎么碰了，就算把这条窄窄的甬道捅到烂掉都没关系，光的嘴里含糊不清地在说话，他也没心情去管了。<br/>    插进去，插进去。光的大腿上怎么会写了如此热情的邀请呢，爱梅特赛尔克再推辞就显得太不近人情了，毕竟他们可是“同伴”啊。<br/>    原来仔细一看，光的全身都写满了邀请，乳房上写着请吸吮，腿上写着掰开，连脖子上都画了箭头，写着欢迎口交。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克等这一天已经等太久了，就像是雨注定要回到湖中，他注定要在人生的此刻发泄性欲，他从诞生之日起就在等待这个人的出现了，等待唤起，等待勃发。他像一只年老的公猫，穿过树篱越过高墙，胡须翕动着寻找幼嫩雌性的味道，干瘪的睾丸重新饱满起来，阴郁的眼神里满是忍耐多年找不到出口的荷尔蒙。他的阳具像春树一般苏醒，笔直上翘，从未显得这么好过，神秘的性之初潮给他带来无尽的力量，把光的内部搅得一塌糊涂，把他的阴唇插得像一团烂肉一般外翻，火焰从下腹一直烧到头顶，永不熄灭的奔涌之野火将他的生命一同点燃。</p><p>    光醒来的时候，发现自己四肢都被缠着锁链，爱梅特赛尔克不知在什么地方，他的身上满是可怖的性爱痕迹，更可怕的是，身上用黑色水笔写满了淫秽不堪的文字，只有小腹那里还算干净，只有一句话：<br/>    我属于哈迪斯。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>